Czerwone z czerwonym
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Tyle lat, a dalej głupia, pomyślała Shani. Nic mu nie była winna, przecież nie byli po słowie. W ogóle nic między nimi nie było. Bo co? Spojrzenia? Ballada? Dla dzieciaków to dobre, dla sztubaków, nie dla dorosłych. I dla rycerzy może, bo zakute łby mieli. [Shani, Zygfryd, fluff chyba, jak na wiedźmińskie standardy to nawet na pewno. Z cyklu "Ballada na igłę i miecz".]


_Pierwszy fanfik do growego Wiedźmina, w związku z tym z honorową dedykacją dla **Filigranki** – przykro mi, że nie elfy… no dobrze, jednak nie jest mi przykro ;)_

 _Gatunkowo takie nie wiadomo co, potworek mały, czyli niejako z definicji do wiedźmińskiego uniwersum pasuje. Shani, Zygfryd, ostatecznie chyba fluff – zostaliście ostrzeżeni, porzućcie wszelką nadzieję i tak dalej._

 _Zakończenie jedynki teoretycznie neutralne, ale dalszy rozwój wydarzeń to raczej radosna (ha-ha) twórczość własna. W drugą część Wieśka jeszcze nie grałam, więc poproszę bez spoilerów w komentarzach._

* * *

 **CZERWONE Z CZERWONYM**

W szpitalu cuchnęło. Jak to zwykle w przepełnionym szpitalu w chwilach kryzysu, zauważyła refleksyjnie Shani. Cuchnęło środkami odkażającymi, alkoholem, krwią, potem i jeszcze mniej przyjemnymi wydzielinami ludzkich, elfich i krasnoludzkich ciał. I dymem. Duszący smród dymu był wszędzie, wżerał się w deski podłogi, w okiennice, w ubrania i bandaże.

Kiedy przynieśli półprzytomnego Zygfryda, też cuchnął. Logiczne, pomyślała Shani, nachylając się nad rycerzem i badając go pobieżnie. Był cały uwalany krwią, ale wyglądało na to, że w dużej mierze cudzą. I, jak wszystkich pozostałych, czuć go było dymem, tylko chwilowo bardziej niż resztę.

\- No, różami to nie pachnie – skrzywiła się jedna z sanitariuszek.

\- Chyba że płonącymi – wtrącił z przekąsem stary krasnolud ze strzaskaną ręką, połamaną nogą i z poparzoną twarzą.

\- Leczyć się tutaj macie, nie bić – warknęła Shani. – Bo wam środki przeciwbólowe zabiorę.

\- No, nic nie mówiłem przecie – mruknął krasnolud pojednawczo, obronnym gestem zasłaniając butelkę prawdziwej mahakamskiej okowity.

\- Przesłyszałam się widocznie – odparła Shani, łagodnie, ale z groźną nutą. – Ran sporo, ale szycia nie wymaga – zwróciła się do starszej sanitariuszki, wskazując na Zygfryda. – Poradzisz sobie beze mnie.

Po czym odwróciła się i poszła dalej, bo właśnie wnosili jakiegoś strażnika, któremu ręka trzymała się chyba jedynie na słowo honoru. Odkaziła ranę – strażnik, na szczęście, zemdlał przy tym – a potem wzięła igłę i zabrała się do szycia. Przez cały czas bardzo starając się nie myśleć o rannym Zygfrydzie, bo wielu pacjentów było w gorszym stanie, więc nie liczyło się, że akurat jego los bardziej leżał jej na sercu. Jako medyczka nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Może później, kiedy już opatrzy tego pacjenta, a po nim następnego, i jeszcze jednego, i…

. . .

Już dawno nauczyła się nie płakać, zapominać, tak na chwilę, bo przecież był kolejny pacjent, a po nim następny, i jeszcze jeden… I chociaż Wyzima była w jakiś sposób chyba gorsza niż bitwa pod Brenną, teraz też nie płakała. Pomogła odrobina środków odkażających – zioła i eliksiry dawno się skończyły, więc jechali na spirytusie, dosłownie i w przenośni.

Problem w tym, że nawet spirytus powoli się kończył. Bandaży dawno już nie było, teraz rwali ostatnie prześcieradła i co czystsze halki sanitariuszek. Shani poszła więc do drzwi w nadziei, że znajdzie tam kogoś, kto właśnie przyniósł do szpitala jakiegoś rannego, innymi słowy: kogoś, kto był w na tyle dobrym stanie, że nadawał się do noszenia.

\- Ty – odezwała się stanowczo, wskazując na rycerza, który właśnie przytargał do szpitala jakiegoś swojego kolegę, a wcześniej przyniósł Zygfryda.

\- I ty – zwróciła się do lekko tylko draśniętej Wiewiórki, która dosłownie przed chwilą przywlokła do szpitala kuśtykającego elfa z kałużą krwi zamiast oka, chyba brata lub kuzyna. – Znajdźcie mi wódkę, spirytus, cokolwiek, byle mocne i czyste, i przynieście ile dacie radę. Ewentualnie wino. I prześcieradła, najlepiej lniane, też czyste. A ty – odwróciła się do stojącego obok postawnego, łysego mężczyzny w mundurze straży miejskiej – dopilnuj, żeby się nie pozabijali, i pomóż im nosić.

\- Tam umierają ranni – zaprotestował rycerz.

Zacięty wyraz twarzy elfki świadczył o tym, że przytaknęłaby, ale przecież honor nie pozwalał zgodzić się z _dh'oine_.

\- Tutaj też umierają – odparła Shani. – Tak się kończą krwawe walki, zazwyczaj. – Musiała na chwilę zacisnąć zęby, ale głos prawie jej nie drżał. – Umieraniem. – Prawie.

Zamrugała, przełknęła, opanowała się. Nie płakała, nigdy, ale bywały chwile, kiedy było to cholernie trudne.

. . .

Rany Zygfryda rzeczywiście nie wymagały szycia, i z opatrywaniem sanitariuszki poradziły sobie świetnie, jak zwykle. Problem w tym, że – jak okazało się poniewczasie – któraś broń musiała być zatruta. Albo po prostu koszmarnie brudna. Skutek był taki, że Zygfryd dostał gorączki. Wysokiej.

Nie on jeden zresztą. A że dostarczone przez zwanego Pustelnikiem dziadka zioła nie pomagały, Shani już wcześniej posłała kogoś, żeby znalazł, jak się wyraziła, „tę wiedźmę Merigold", i wydębił od niej jakieś eliksiry, ewentualnie skłonił czarodziejkę, by raczyła ruszyć swój magiczny tyłek do szpitala i wspomóc zaklęciem. Niestety, jak się okazało, zaklęć odpowiednich Triss nie znała, a księgi żadnej też nie miała na podorędziu. I choć do warzenia eliksirów wzięła się od razu, na to potrzeba było czasu.

Shani przemywała paskudnie gojącą się ranę resztkami olejku z arcydzięgla i poiła Zygfryda ziołami i wywarem z kory wierzbowej, na zbicie gorączki i żeby ułatwić zasypianie, a w myślach zaklinała go, by walczył, bo to przecież powinni robić rycerze. Pomagała, jak mogła, a Zygfryd znosił wszelkie zabiegi bez słowa skargi, wpatrując się w nią pełnymi zachwytu oczami. Co nie uszło oczywiście uwagi innych pacjentów.

\- Bohatera teraz zgrywał będzie – mruknął z niesmakiem leżący obok stary krasnolud, gdy któregoś razu Shani zmieniała Zygfrydowi bandaże. – Rycerzyk chędożony…

\- Ależ… ja nie… - zaprotestował Zygfryd, nie do końca przytomny od gorączki.

\- No, to widać, synuś, widać – przerwała mu dobrotliwie sanitariuszka roznosząca kolację, przy wtórze rechotu krasnoluda. – Ale nic się nie martw, lekarstwo na to powszechnie znane i łatwo dostępne.

\- Zjeść i spać, nie gadać – napomniała Shani, takim tonem, żeby nie wyglądało przypadkiem, jakby Zygfryda broniła. – Podobno od kłapania dziobem kości się wolniej zrastają.

. . .

Odkąd w Wyzimie wybuchły walki, Shani sypiała w szpitalu. A raczej drzemała, kiedy mogła, choć sanitariuszki starały się nie budzić jej, jeśli nie było pilnej potrzeby, bo przecież musiała być w miarę przytomna, choćby po to, żeby widzieć, co robi.

Ponieważ każdy możliwy kąt prowizorycznego szpitala – i dwóch pobliskich ocalałych domów – zajęty był przez pacjentów, Shani sypiała na krześle albo na sienniku, w tym wolnym miejscu, które akurat udało jej się znaleźć. Dosyć szybko jednak zaczęła szukać tego kąta głównie przy Zygfrydzie. Oficjalnie dlatego, że tam było najciszej, co zresztą było zgodne z prawdą, bo Zygfryd nawet nie jęczał, a leżący obok krasnolud, odkąd się o coś śmiertelnie na rycerza obraził, odzywał się jedynie z rzadka. Shani więc padała na siennik i zasypiała prawie natychmiast, we względnej ciszy.

Tym razem jednak była tak zmęczona, że nawet nie mogła zasnąć, usiadła więc tylko na sienniku, obejmując rękami kolana. Była zmęczona właściwie wszystkim: wszechobecnym smrodem, jękami rannych, tym, że co raz ktoś umierał, tym, że pacjentów było tylu, że ich twarze zaczynały jej się mylić. A najbardziej tym, że większość zakonników i elfów, którzy trafili do szpitala, wciąż tylko ględziła o słuszności swoich racji, i mało który patrzył dalej swych racji na skutki tychże, które działy się tuż obok.

Ideały piękna rzecz, pomyślała Shani patrząc na fartuch uwalany czerwienią, która za nic nie chciała się sprać. Ideały piękna rzecz, chwalebna. Tylko w życiu jakoś zwykle tak brzydko się działo, że jak je kto w czyn wprowadzał, to strasznie krwawe się robiły. I strasznie szybko zapełniały cmentarz…

Otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni. I zorientowała się, że Zygfryd wcale nie śpi, tylko jej się przygląda, całkiem przytomnie.

\- Coś mi wpadło do oka – wyjaśniła natychmiast.

\- Brylanty? – zapytał łagodnie Zygfryd.

Lekko pacnęła go w zdrowe ramię.

\- Miałeś spać.

\- Kiedy nie mogę. Chciałbym pomóc…

\- Dość już pomogłeś – przerwała mu Shani, ostrzej, niż zamierzała. – No, śpijże, utrapieńcze – dodała po chwili, łagodniej.

Zygfryd wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale posłusznie zamknął oczy. To nie był temat, na który mogli rozmawiać spokojnie, i Shani doskonale wiedziała, że mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, kiedyś – już niedługo, bo po eliksirach Zygfryd czuł się dużo lepiej – będą musieli do tej rozmowy wrócić.

Pochyliła się i wzięła Zygfryda za rękę. Nie otworzył oczu, ale lekko uścisnął jej dłoń. Kiedyś do tej rozmowy musieli wrócić, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

. . .

W szpitalu, w tych nielicznych momentach, kiedy był przytomny, zwracał uwagę głównie na Shani. Dopóki był zbyt słaby, by dużo mówić, wszystko szło dobrze, ale kiedy tylko poczuł się lepiej i wdali się z Shani w dyskusję o tym, co się w Wyzimie stało, i o tym, co robił Zakon, wszystko szlag trafił.

Zresztą tam, w szpitalu, wszystko wydawało się jakieś odległe, nierzeczywiste jakby, choć przecież wokół byli ranni. Ludzie, nieludzie, krew zawsze wyglądała tak samo, i to odkrycie pewnie by go poruszyło, ale zdawało mu się, że jego ciało jest tam, w szpitalu, a on sam jest gdzieś daleko, skąd obserwuje całą scenę i wyciąga wnioski. Nie jak zazwyczaj, ale chłodno, trzeźwo, emocje wprawdzie były, ale też jakieś dalekie. Zresztą, jak każdy rycerz czy żołnierz, czy w ogóle ktokolwiek, kto władał bronią, nawykły był do widoku ran i krwi.

Ale kiedy wyszedł ze szpitala, zrozumiał. Miasto już nie płonęło, i tylko Stara Wyzima nadal dymiła niemiłosiernie. Dym gryzł w oczy, gardło i sumienie.

Wcześniej, dopóki żył Jakub de Aldersberg, Zygfryd widział sens, a teraz nagle nie było sensu, a tylko chrzęszczące pod nogami resztki drewna i kości. Może to była po prostu charyzma Wielkiego Mistrza, a może rzucił na nich urok – ale Zygfryd nawet nie próbował się usprawiedliwiać. Miał przecież wybór, wiedźmin jasno mu to pokazał. Na tyle jasno, że Zygfryd ostatecznie wybrał to, co słuszne – a może mniejsze zło, bo przecież skoro od Zakonu wszystko się zaczęło, to może dało się uniknąć i tego? Dlatego nie szukał usprawiedliwień, ale wziął odpowiedzialność za własne czyny, bo przecież to właśnie powinien zrobić rycerz.

Przyklęknął, dotknął palcami zimnego już popiołu. Nabrał go w rękę i przez chwilę ważył w dłoni. Popiół był lekki, nie ważył prawie nic. Czyjś dom, czyjeś życie, a teraz popiół nie ważył prawie nic.

Zygfryd zawinął garść popiołu w chustkę i schował za pazuchę. Będzie musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto zrobiłby mu na to jakiś medalion. Jubilera… albo kowala, bo żelazo nada się lepiej od srebra, tak, żelazo będzie pasować. Nie istniał w świecie talizman, mogący chronić przed złymi wyborami, zaślepieniem czy głupotą innych, ale Zygfryd miał nadzieję, że ten talizman uchroni go przynajmniej przed jego własnymi.

. . .

Król Foltest nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. I trudno się dziwić, pomyślał Zygfryd, nikt by nie był zadowolony, gdyby ktoś spalił mu miasto. To tłumaczyło nastroje w całej Wyzimie, bo przecież właśnie to spotkało mieszkańców – spalili im miasto.

\- Ten twój Zakon, smarkaczu – przemówił Foltest – zrobił mi tu niezły bordel. Ale żem jest miłosierny władca… – król uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ale coś w tym uśmiechu przywodziło na myśl lochy, kajdany, rozżarzone żelazo i jeszcze inne rzeczy, których dzięki łasce króla udało się rozmówcy uniknąć. Na razie. – Tedy okażę łaskę i pozwolę ci ten bordel posprzątać.

Zygfryd pokornie i w milczeniu skłonił się, bo i cóż miał zrobić? Odmówić nie mógł, bo propozycja króla była z rodzaju tych nie do odrzucenia.

Foltest tylko machnął ręką.

\- Płaszczyć się przede mną będziesz mógł później. Teraz do rzeczy. – Uśmiech zniknął z królewskiego oblicza. – Pół miasta spalone i ktoś musi je teraz odbudować.

\- Zakon – domyślił się Zygfryd, zapominając, że w obecności Foltesta czasem lepiej było nie odzywać się bez pytania.

\- Miło z twojej strony, żeś to zaproponował – król uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Zgadza się. Tylko się nie łudź, będę wam patrzył na ręce i na rachunki. Jeśli cokolwiek jeszcze spróbujecie wywinąć to słowo daję, pokażę wam, jak płoną róże. No, ale jak się dobrze spiszecie przy odbudowie miasta, to pozwolę wam odbudować Zakon. Pod pewnymi warunkami. Pierwszy już poznałeś, drugi zaraz poznasz. A o następnych porozmawiamy później, Wielki Mistrzu Zygfrydzie z Denesle. No, odmaszerować.

Zygfryd skłonił się, pokornie i w milczeniu. Bo i cóż miał zrobić?

. . .

Shani siedziała z Carmen, to znaczy Helą, w zamtuzie w Wyzimie Klasztornej, który jakimś cudem ocalał z pożaru. Były widać dla ludzi i nieludzi rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. Wprawdzie i tu czuć było dymem, ale znacznie mniej niż w szpitalu.

Początkowo nie przepadała za Carmen, to znaczy Helą, ale odkąd ta wyszła za kapitana Meisa i zaczęła pomagać w szpitalu – „Bo wiesz, Vincent jest wyrozumiały, ale teraz, jak się już pobraliśmy, jednak wolałby dla mnie inne zajęcie, i prawdę mówiąc ja też…" – zdumiewająco szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Jedno w każdym razie Shani wiedziała na pewno – trudno byłoby znaleźć kogoś lepszego do rozmowy o mężczyznach, bo o czym jak o czym, ale akurat o mężczyznach Carmen, to znaczy Hela, wiedziała bardzo dużo.

\- Rycerz jaki, co? – zapytała domyślnie Hela, po raz kolejny dolewając im wina.

\- Zakonny – mruknęła Shani, przygnębiona nieco, bo ewidentnie upijała się na smutno, i zła na siebie, że o taką głupotę poszło. Chociaż tak to już w życiu bywało, że zwykle szło o głupoty.

\- E tam, to nie powód do smutku – Carmen, to znaczy Hela, uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. – Powiem ci, że od niektórych to żeśmy się z dziewczynami ciekawych rzeczy uczyły. Także nadzieja jest.

\- Beznadzieja.

Bo sprawa była beznadziejna, stwierdziła zdroworozsądkowo Shani. Po co w ogóle sobie zawracać głowę? Powodzenie miała zawsze, znajdzie się ktoś miły, bezproblemowy, ot, do kieliszka, do pogadania i do łóżka. No bo taki rycerz zakonny to co? I pewnie – ba, na pewno! – całować nawet porządnie nie potrafił.

\- A, to on z tych, co to ślubów dotrzymują? – Hela polała im więcej wina. – Wiesz, powiem ci, że to też nie jest źle. Dobrze wiedzieć, że są na tym podłym świecie jeszcze tacy, co dotrzymują danego słowa. Znaczy, że jak kocha, to wierny zostanie.

\- Co mi z tej wierności? – Shani miała przemożną chęć komuś ponarzekać. Bo przecież nie wyżalić się. – Co ja w ogóle w nim widzę? Gładysz z niego żaden, jakiś specjalnie intrygujący, jak, dajmy na to, wiedźmini, też nie jest. Dostępny też nie. Chociaż zadurzony chyba. – Ba, na pewno.

Carmen, to znaczy Hela, wprawnym okiem oceniła lico i figurę Shani.

\- No, takich to chyba masz na pęczki.

\- Nie jest źle – zgodziła się Shani. – Jest w czym wybierać.

\- To co tamten ma takiego?

Shani westchnęła. Dopiła wino i podsunęła kieliszek Heli, która solidarnie dopiła swoje wino i polała obu więcej.

\- A, bo ja głupia jestem. I jak tak od początku mnie z szacunkiem potraktował, jak damę, to miłe było. I tak patrzył na mnie…

Patrzył na nią jak student przed egzaminem na jedyny egzemplarz „Anatomyi i Fizyologyi" w oxenfurckiej bibliotece, w którym przetrwały wszystkie ryciny… Krótko mówiąc, jak na coś cennego, jak na skarb jaki.

Ale przyszło to co komu z takiego patrzenia? Nic dobrego. Durne sny tylko. No, w snach to i całować potrafił, ale w snach, wiadomo, wszystko możliwe. Ale w tych snach tak samo na nią patrzył jak w życiu. Tak, że jej się miło i ciepło robiło, i tak ckliwie jakoś.

Hela uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Jakbyś była wszystkim, co na świecie dobre, wiem, jak to jest – powiedziała, myśląc pewnie o swoim mężu. – Takich wielu nie spotkasz.

I właśnie w tym problem, pomyślała Shani. Jak dotąd spotkała tylko jednego.

. . .

Wedle reguły rycerz zakonny z kobietą żyć nie powinien, a co dopiero Wielki Mistrz. Tak jak, dajmy na to, szlachcic czy król, jeśli był żonaty, nie powinien mieć kochanki, ale wiadomo, z tym różnie bywało, bo w życiu chodziło o to, żeby umieć się odpowiednio ustawić. I jakby taki na przykład z czarodziejką zawarł bliższą znajomość, to ludzie by może pogadali trochę, ale nikt by nie protestował. Co innego skromna medyczka. Ludzie by gadali. Matka by go od czci i wiary odsądziła, bo jakże to, żeby syn Eycka z Denesle z dziewczyną z ludu się zadał.

Na szczęście – albo i nie – Zygfryd swoich ślubów zamierzał dotrzymać, więc to wszystko tylko czcze rozważania były. No, ale gdyby tak za kilka lat – no, może kilkanaście – Wielki Mistrz spotkał się gdzieś na neutralnym gruncie towarzyskim z, dajmy na to, profesor katedry medycyny na Oxenfurcie…

Tak, oczywiście. Zygfryd westchnął w duchu. Żeby prostą medyczkę bez koneksji do profesury dopuścili… Prędzej by chyba Jaskier śluby czystości złożył.

Zresztą, nawet gdyby dopuścili, to spotkałby się z Shani i co? Powspominaliby dawne czasy, jak to Wyzima płonęła i spływała krwią? Świetny temat do rozmowy, nie ma co. I romantyczny taki przecież.

Zygfryd westchnął ponownie, wspominając spotkanie u Shani, balladę Jaska i wyraz oczu medyczki. Później już tak na niego nie patrzyła. Jeszcze pamiętał, jak w szpitalu kładła mu dłoń na czole, ale przecież tylko sprawdzała, czy gorączki już nie miał. A później, jak tylko doszedł do siebie, zrugała go i wyrzuciła, słusznie zresztą.

Na razie i tak miał na głowie inne sprawy. Chciał czy nie chciał, jako Wielki Mistrz musiał zająć się polityką. Zygfryd polityki nienawidził, ale rozumiał, że najwyraźniej taka była jego pokuta i kara za grzechy, słuszna zresztą i bardzo adekwatna. Przyjął ją więc jak rycerz i cierpiał w milczeniu.

Od czasu do czasu tylko pozwalał sobie na ciche westchnienie. Ach, bo gdyby tak za kilka, no, kilkanaście lat, Wielki Mistrz i szanowana profesor Oxenfurtu…

* * *

Jeszcze parę lat temu Zygfryd nie sądził, że te jego marzenia mogłyby się spełnić, ale najwidoczniej los puścił do niego oko. Bo oto na neutralnym gruncie towarzyskim, jakim była rezydencja redańskiej pary królewskiej, spotkali się Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży i wprawdzie nie profesor, ale adiunkt oxenfurckiej katedry medycyny, szanowana i powszechnie znana jako bohaterska lekarka z Wyzimy. Zygfryd osobiście dbał o to, żeby była znana. Odkąd został Wielkim Mistrzem, niejako z konieczności miał rozmaite koneksje, więc skoro mógł je wykorzystać do czegoś dobrego, to czemu nie.

Shani, oczywiście, nie wiedziała o tym. Datki na szpitale, jakie Zakon regularnie przesyłał, trudniej było ukryć, ale Talar wspomniał kiedyś medyczce, że jego oczami Foltest bardzo uważnie śledzi zakonne rachunki, co skutecznie umniejszyło jakiekolwiek zasługi. Ale ostatecznie nie dla zasług Zygfryd to wszystko robił, a dlatego, że dzięki temu miał pewność, iż zakonne pieniądze na coś dobrego przeznaczone będą.

Domyślał się, że Shani bawiła akurat w Tretogorze na konferencji medycznej. To znaczy oficjalnie, bo nieoficjalnie wiedział, że konferencję zorganizowano na rozkaz Radowida, ponieważ królowa Adda spodziewała się dziecka. Ściągnięto więc najlepszych magów i medyków z całego kraju, by para królewska mogła wypytać o pewne sprawy, na tak zwany wszelki wypadek. Sam Zygfryd zaś bawił w pałacu oficjalnie w sprawach zakonnych, nieoficjalnie natomiast – ze sprawą od króla Foltesta, który rozsądnie założył, że Zakonu, którego raczej nie darzył sympatią, nikt nie będzie podejrzewał o załatwianie królewskich spraw.

Kiedy więc przekazał już Radowidowi, co miał do przekazania, a królowa Adda skończyła już rozmawiać z Shani, Zygfryd zebrał się w sobie i podszedł do medyczki. Wprawdzie ilekroć wyobrażał sobie ich ponowne spotkanie, brakło mu pomysłów, o czym mógłby bezpiecznie z Shani rozmawiać, ale skoro walczył w życiu z tyloma potworami, nie mógł przecież z powodu strachu zrezygnować z rozmowy z niewiastą. Zwłaszcza, że ta akurat niewiasta była bardzo bliska jego sercu.

. . .

W pierwszej chwili Shani nie poznała go, ale kiedy podszedł do niej, zorientowała się, że ten rycerz w prostej zakonnej zbroi bez żadnych insygniów to nikt inny jak Wielki Mistrz, Zygfryd z Denesle. Z krótszymi, posiwiałymi już na skroniach włosami i z brodą wyglądał inaczej, i oczy też miał inne, spokojniejsze, już nie gorzały takim ogniem jak kiedyś. Nawet patrzył na nią inaczej, nadal ciepło, ale jakby niepewnie.

\- Zygfryd! – ucieszyła się.

Rozstali się może w niezbyt miłych okolicznościach, ale w gruncie rzeczy nadal go lubiła. Może za bardzo nawet, bo ilekroć oxenfurcki szpital dostawał datek od Zakonu, Shani przypominał się pewien ciepły wieczór, rzewna ballada Jaskra i zachwycone spojrzenie wpatrzonego w nią rycerza.

\- Pani. – Zygfryd skłonił się lekko. – Słyszałem, że wykładasz na Oxenfurcie.

\- Na razie częściej wykładam sobie w szpitalu przed operacjami przybory do szycia, ale mniej więcej się zgadza. Zakonne datki, jak widzę, mają długie języki.

Zygfryd przez chwilę wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała wreszcie Shani. – Doceniam.

\- Jak to mawiał pewien znajomy wiedźmin, dobrze czasem dla odmiany coś zbudować. - Zygfryd uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. – Czy jakoś tak.

\- Cóż tam słychać w wielkim świecie polityki? – zagadnęła Shani.

\- Błagam, zlituj się, pani – poprosił Zygfryd. – Nie mówmy o polityce.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze. – Shani postanowiła nie znęcać się nad Zygfrydem aż tak bardzo. – Jak się miewasz? – zapytała, nieco cieplej, bardziej po dawnemu.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję. A jak ty się miewasz, pani?

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję.

Rozmowa wyraźnie nie kleiła się. Może i nie dziwota, pomyślała Shani, że po tylu latach milczenia trudno było rozmawiać.

\- A rodzina? – zapytał wreszcie Zygfryd, bardzo ostrożnie.

Przez tych parę lat nauczył się rozmawiać z królami i czarodziejkami, ale najwyraźniej ze zwykłymi niewiastami nadal sobie nie radził. Shani zachichotałaby, ale nie wypadało. Rycerz przez niewiastę pokonany… Choć właściwie nie tylko w opowieściach, ale i w życiu tak bywało.

\- Rodzice zdrowi, dziękuję.

\- A… - zawiesił głos, patrząc na nią prosząco niemalże.

\- A żadnego „a" nie ma – fuknęła Shani.

„I żadnego nie potrzebuję.", chciała dodać, żeby sobie przypadkiem nie roił, że ona tak z tęsknoty czy coś, albo że bez chłopa żyć nie może. Niech wie, że ważniejsze rzeczy miała w życiu do roboty, ciekawsze, a on jej aż tak nie interesował. I żadnych plotek nie słuchała, rzecz jasna, bo dlaczego by miała słuchać.

Ale Zygfryd popatrzył na nią tak jak kiedyś, tym wzrokiem, od którego jej się tak ckliwie jakoś robiło… Zresztą, całkiem miło było wiedzieć, że kocha się w niej Wielki Mistrz, człek, bądź co bądź, poważany, i w wielkim świecie dość się liczący.

\- Nie złożyło się jakoś – mruknęła łaskawie, łagodniej nieco.

Dłużej porozmawiać nie mieli okazji, bo Radowid, tym razem w towarzystwie wyraźnie poirytowanej czymś Addy, wezwał Zygfryda na kolejną rozmowę. Zygfryd zdążył tylko ukłonić się na pożegnanie, ot, i tyle. Sądząc po ożywionej dyskusji obu panów i po znudzonej minie królowej, nie zanosiło się na to, żeby Shani prędko miała okazję jeszcze tego wieczoru z Zygfrydem porozmawiać, jeśli w ogóle.

Wzięła więc kieliszek wina i, w melancholijnym nieco nastroju, usiadła sobie w kątku, żeby chwilę porozmyślać. Dziwnie było tak spotkać się po latach.

Miło, ale dziwnie. Przecież nawet nie myślała o nim, nie tak sama z siebie. Czasem tylko jakieś wieści usłyszała, to dopytała o to i owo, bo przecież stary znajomy, to co miała nie pytać. A czasem jej się przypominała Jaskrowa ballada i tamto zachwycone spojrzenie. A czasem wyzimski szpital, cuchnący dymem.

Dziwnie, ale miło. Bo śluby czystości swoją drogą, ale jakoś tak miło było wiedzieć, że przez tyle lat jej wierności dochował, tak jakby. A zaraz potem też jakoś dziwnie przykro, że ona jemu nie. Tyle lat, a dalej głupia, pomyślała Shani. Nic mu nie była winna, przecież nie byli po słowie. W ogóle nic między nimi nie było. Bo co? Spojrzenia? Ballada? Dla dzieciaków to dobre, dla sztubaków, nie dla dorosłych. I dla rycerzy może, bo zakute łby mieli.

Dziwiło ją tylko, dlaczego w takim razie, skoro potrafiła na sprawę spojrzeć rozsądnie, nie potrafiła zapomnieć. I chociaż naprawdę nie starała się pamiętać, a wręcz przeciwnie, to samo jakoś wracało.

. . .

Ponieważ Shani przyszła sama, Zygfryd jakże rycersko zaoferował, że ją odprowadzi. Ludzie dziwnie patrzyli, ale że oboje odnosili się do siebie z ostrożną uprzejmością, wszyscy prędko doszli do wniosku, że faktycznie o samo odprowadzanie chodzi. Zresztą, o Zygfryda przecież szło, a choć krążyły różne plotki, żadna jak dotąd nie nadszarpnęła jego reputacji.

Po drodze zaszli jeszcze „Pod czerwoną różę", który to lokal wbrew pozorom – to znaczy głównie nazwie – nie był przybytkiem uciech, lecz winiarnią. Niezbyt elegancką, ale wystarczająco schludną, otwartą przez całą dobę, a przede wszystkim – dyskretną. Jedno z takich miejsc, gdzie bywali wszyscy, ale jak przychodziło co do czego, to zawsze okazywało się, że nikt tam nikogo nie widział.

Odzywali się mało, pili więcej. Za stare czasy. Za nalewkę babuni. Za przyjaciół. Za rzewne Jaskrowe ballady. I przyglądali się sobie, udając, że wcale tego nie robią.

\- Nosisz medalion? – zapytała w pewnym momencie Shani, patrząc na łańcuszek na szyi Zygfryda. – Mogę zobaczyć?

\- Tak.

Medalion był prosty, nawet nie srebrny, a żelazny. W środku coś się przesypywało, jak piasek. Może jakiś popiół z tego ich Wiecznego Ognia.

\- To jakaś wasza święta relikwia?

Zygfryd milczał.

\- No, powiedz. Co to jest?

\- Wyzima – odparł, bardzo cicho, i to słowo zamknęło rozmowę, którą zaczęli lata temu i której nigdy nie dokończyli.

Dalej już pili w milczeniu. Shani myślała tylko, że rzeczywiście bardzo się zmienił i bardzo dużo też się przez te lata nauczył, choć nauka musiała być gorzka. Ale w pewnych kwestiach pozostał taki sam, w sposób, od którego robiło jej się miło i ciepło, i jakoś tak ckliwie.

. . .

Rozmawiali za to później, kiedy Zygfryd ją odprowadzał. I to rozmawiali zdumiewająco szczerze, wprost i bez ogródek, bo choć pijani jeszcze nie byli, to trzeźwi też już nie.

\- Co ja właściwie w tobie widziałam? – zastanowiła się Shani gdzieś w połowie drogi.

\- Po prawdzie to sam zawsze byłem ciekaw.

\- Żartujesz sobie.

\- Z ciebie, pani? Nigdy w życiu! – zapewnił Zygfryd gorliwie, uderzając się w pierś. – Klnę się na…

\- No już, już, wierzę. Za dużo wypiłeś.

\- Tak i mnie się wydaje. To jak będzie, pani, powiesz? Czy będziesz mnie trzymać w niepewności? – Najwyraźniej po odpowiedniej dawce wina Zygfryd zrobił się wymowny.

\- Zygfrydzie z Denesle, czyś ty ostatnio nie brał udziału w jakiejś walce?

\- Owszem, ale co to…

\- Bo gadasz jak potłuczony.

Zygfryd westchnął.

\- Czytałem ballady Jaskra, dlatego tak gadam. Ale tylko raz czytałem – dodał szybko, jakby na usprawiedliwienie.

Shani poddała się. Ostatecznie mogła przecież okazać łaskę człowiekowi, który dla niej czytał ballady. I była prawie pewna, że więcej niż raz.

\- Pani? – odezwał się Zygfryd.

Shani westchnęła.

\- Dlatego właśnie. Boś mnie od początku jak damę potraktował. I tak patrzyłeś… A ja głupia jestem widocznie, bo mnie to trochę wzięło.

Zygfryd milczał.

\- No, a ty?

Zygfryd milczał.

\- Jakże to, stawiłeś czoła kuroliszkowi, polityce i nawet Foltestowi z Radowidem, a proste pytanie cię pokonało?

W świetle ulicznych pochodni nie było tego wyraźnie widać, ale była pewna, że Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży właśnie się zarumienił.

\- Boś rycerza we mnie zobaczyła, nie majątek czy szlachectwo.

No tak, wielkiego powodzenia pewnie za młodu sam z siebie nie miał, nietrudno to było zgadnąć. Shani roześmiała się nagle, szczerze rozbawiona.

\- Wychodzi na to, mój zacny rycerzu, żeśmy siebie warci.

\- Twe rozliczne zalety, pani, też od początku dostrzegłem – obruszył się Zygfryd.

\- Duchowe, zapewne?

\- Tak właśnie – odparł bez wahania, zupełnie poważnie. – Nieduchowe też – wyznał po chwili.

Shani milczała. I myślała. Nic z tego być nie mogło, to wiedziała od początku, bo optymizm swoją drogą, a realizm swoją. Ale jakoś tak miło było wiedzieć, że jest dla kogoś tą jedyną. Trochę jak w bajce.

To nawet logiczne, stwierdziła całym swoim zdrowym rozsądkiem. W tym podłym świecie człowiek – i niziołek, i krasnolud, i elf, i gnom – w tym podłym świecie każdy potrzebował mieć jakiś swój okruszek bajki.

\- Shani?

\- Chce ci się spać? – spytała wreszcie.

\- Jeśli pytasz pani, czy… - Zygfryd odchrząknął cicho. – Czy… pośpiewam ci zakonne pieśni, to z przykrością muszę…

\- Zaczynam trzeźwieć – przerwała mu Shani. – Więc jeśli nie chce ci się spać, to idziemy na więcej wina.

Zygfryd milczał. I myślał. Wreszcie przytaknął.

\- Idziemy. Bo ja już chyba wytrzeźwiałem.

\- Chyba nie całkiem, bo na trzeźwo byś odmówił. Dobrze, cny rycerzu, a teraz możesz podać mi ramię. I kawałek płaszcza, bo zimno jest.

\- Mogę ci oddać płaszcz, jeśli…

\- Faktycznie, wytrzeźwiałeś. Dajże to ramię, Zygfrydzie z Denesle, inaczej sama je sobie wezmę.


End file.
